


The Fire Brigade, The Fire Brigade!!!

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [29]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paris, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Arson, British Comedy, Cigarettes, Classic Cars, Comedy, Comedy RPF, Dating, Developing Relationship, Europe, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction Comedy (MICF), Fire, Fluff and Humor, France (Country), Hotels, Humor, Humorous Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Paris (City), Past Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: After Soonyoung spends two yard in Paris as a dancer, he convinces Seikmin and Jihoon to come over for a Yuletide holiday; yet, wherever they go, a building seems to burn down, and, Parisian architecture isn't the only thing burning when Jihoon bumps into old flame Joshua at a park, the man now presenting French Top Gear
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Seokmin | DK/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678627
Kudos: 2





	The Fire Brigade, The Fire Brigade!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this...sorry, I'd write more I'm just so tired!

"Oh, great one, you knob!!!" Soonyoung howled at Seokmin.

"You bloody started it!" Seokmin retorted nastily.

Soonyoung scoffed. "Fuck you!" He told Seokmin.

"Get fucked!" Seokmin returned immediately.

Jihoon, standing between the two of them, glared into the distance, a blanket wrapped tightly around his small body. "Shut up, the pair of you's!" He snapped.

Seokmin and Soonyoung fell into a huffy silence, as, all the while, the Parisian hotel burnt behind them. All the residents and patrons of the restaurant and hotel were shepparded in bacofoil wrap and their pyjamas into the botanical gardens across the road from the inner-city lodging.

Thank God they were all talking in Korean because in the French knew just what they were saying, they'd be dragged straight to the Bastille and locked up in irons.

"I noticed she's gone now, anyway?" Soonyoung sighed bitterly.

The fire had been started by Seokmin's girlfriend; he had met her three weeks ago in a coffee shop, and, to all accounts, they got on lovely together. Jihoon and Soonyoung hadn't minded that their holiday was slightly changed by Seokmin meeting someone. Marie-Estelle was gorgeous, tall and thin with Briget Bardot style blonde hair, smudged black eye-liner and dark red lipstick in black skinny jeans and gypsy-style cotton blouses with patterns of every sort. 

However, Jihoon had been the first to notice that she was a dope smoker.

And, it was her dropping a still-burning marijuanna butty into one of the fern pot-plants in the hotel reception that caused the blaze. The fern caught fire, then it spread to the curtains, then, quite literally, the ceiling began was fucking ablaze.

"Shit." Seokmin swore.

Of course, no sign of Marie-Estelle as Soonyoung had stated.

"If you ever hear from her again, you fucking break up with her, do you understand me?" Jihoon put bluntly to Seokmin, who, nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry." Soonyoung cuddled up into Seokmin who looked like he was going to cry. Their earlier fight was now forgiven. They hadn't lost all their posessions, thankfully. They hadn't spread much out of their suitcases, having only a few days left in Paris, so, all their clothes, phones, laptops, passports, other documents hadn't burned. For those who lived as residents in the hotel, it was heartbreaking to see them crying, been comforted by other hotel guests and stagged and one particularly teddy-bear like fireman whose sheer presence seemed to calm everyone down.

It was half-ten at night, and, soon, news crews for the programs tomorrow morning began to flood the scene. All of the hotel guests - including the boys - were moved to a sister hotel on the other side of the city by the river, and, in a way that was thankful even though it would bring even more damage to the hotel, water damage, it began to pour rain, and, then, at four 'o' clock in the morning, it was cold enough for it to become snow.

The boys trip to Paris had been one big Christmas present for all of them; Soonyoung had spent two years in Paris as a dancer for film studios that made music videos for published artists, and, he always said to Seokmin and Jihoon that they would have to come with him one day for a couple of months, see how beautiful the city was.

And, for all that had happened, Soonyoung had been right. 

Paris was heaven.

"What was God thinking when he gave the French this place?" Jihoon had remarked a few days into their holiday. "Plainly, it should be ours."

The next day, the boys packed up and moved into another hotel altogether, and, though none of them were injured, that night was burnt into their memories forever.

While Soonyoung and Seokmin slept the whole day away, well into the late afternoon, Jihoon was out and wandering about the city. He had just bought a newspaper and was sitting in one of Paris's many tree-canopied gardens when he noticed someone sit beside him.

Jihoon glanced at them, and, a second later, looked right back.

"You are fucking kidding me." Jihoon's jaw dropped.

Joshua Hong grinned right back at him. "Hey, Hoonie." He said.

Jihoon wasn't quite sure how it happened, but, he stood up to shift over to give Joshua more room on the bench and to fold up his newspaper, but, well, the next thing he knew, he was just falling into still, memory-less darkness.

The only thing he felt was just not feeling his body thud to the ground as someone's arms went around him, and, his face was against someone's chest...

Joshua's arms...Joshua's chest...

Oh.

An hour later, Jihoon woke up with a groan and three faces looking at him.

Seokmin, Soonyoung and Joshua's faces.

"I think you need a coffee." Seokmin was the first one that spoke.

Jihoon blinked up at him, or, more correctly, at Joshua. A soft adoring look filled up his dark bround eyes and his mouth was curved up at one side in a nice smile. He hair was cut dark and short with a curtain parted fringe; he was wearing a white shirt, a silvery-colourc cardigan, and nice denim jeans.

He smelt very nice, and, was as pretty as ever.

Seokmin and Soonyoung had bustled off to find some coffee for Jihoon, and, Joshua sat down on the edge of Jihoon's single bed. The hotel room they got was a small suit; two beds in one room, and another bed in another bedroom, all connected by a door with a small sitting room and kitchenette. In a way, it was a much nicer hotel than the other hotel, which, was very nice too but Jihoon thought the word for it was...practical. Something about this hotel was more practical...especially the duvet sheets that were cotton and had little leaves printed on them like dress fabric for women's summer dresses.

"The guys told me you were on holiday." Joshua said. "You won't believe what I'm doing here."

Jihoon chuckled softly. "Not on holiday?"

Joshua's nose scrunched up slightly as he shook his head. "Television presenter and magazine journalist."

Jihoon blinked. "For what?" He asked.

"Car Magazine and I'm doing Top Gear." Joshua beamed.

"Fuck off." Jihoon dead-panned. Joshua burst out laughing. "I didn't know France was doing Top Gear!"

Joshua nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!" he told Jihoon. "I'm doing it with Richard Jean-Madeirn and Harrison Agreste." Richard Jean-Madeirn was a famous French boxer and cricketer and hilarious car fanatic - especially when it came to Aston Martin's - and Harrison Agreste had been France's go-to man about cars since 1993. 

Jihoon remarked this and added, "So how do you work in, then?"

Joshua shrugged. "I started working at the magazine that Harrison runs and he had a chat to a few people and along with me loving cars, knowing about cars, been able to drive fast cars really well, apparently all the French girls will go UWU over my face which bumps up the airing ratings by another 36% or something."

"You're not going all serious and shit like the Yank Top-Gear?" Jihoon checked.

"Nope." Joshua shook his head. "We shall be irreverent, chaotic, funny and blokey as ever." He promised.

"Good, like the British." Jihoon commented.

"That's it." Joshua nodded.

Jihoon ran his hand through his hair. "Christ, I haven't seen you for years." He thought aloud.

"Yeah, not since I left Seoul." Joshua smiled a little bit. "You're such a nice guy, Hoonie." He reached out and touched Jihoon's face.

"You said that all the way back then." Jihoon managed after a little while.

"'Cause I meant it. I mean it now, too, after all this time." Joshua's eyes looked all over Jihoon's face, searching him. "Always."

The intensity of Joshua's gaze stared into Jihoon internally; Jihoon never thought he'd ever bare witness again to Joshua looking at him like that. Amongst his thoughts inside his mind, Jihoon didn't want to go to that place. He couldn't. But, helplessly, he did. He and Joshua had met outside a pub when a fight had broke out and Jihoon had accidentally been hit in the head by a flying pint of Merlot. Joshua had taken Jihoon to a hospital, and, then, had taken him home in his 1964 Mark II Jaguar, which, even though Jihoon wasn't into cars that much, made his inner five-year-old-child came out. Jihoon had oohed and aahed and had rightfully complimented the car while Joshua talked about the drive and the ride of the vintage vehicle. It had occured to Jihoon then that the man who had sat with him while he had his head stitched up was a very intelligently, capable, wordly young bloke. Jihoon had kept in touch with Joshua, and, one night, Joshua had came along with Jihoon and his mates Soonyoung and Seokmin, where, yet a-fucking again - !!! - they were caught in the middle of some other prats having quite a carry on. No one had been hit in the head with a pint of Merlot that night, but, all the boys had come back to Jihoon's, but, it was only Joshua who got a spot in Jihoon's bed. The two had pretty much happily rubbed along together for two years until one day Joshua said that he was leaving Seoul, and, he wasn't sure if he was coming back. "Who's your first guest?" He asked. Joshua laughed, and, said that he couldn't say. "Oh, come on, it's me, and I won't tell the other two twats." Jihoon insisted.

Joshua sighed, and gave in. "Gerard Despardieu." He told Jihoon.

Jihoon high-fived him. Joshua held onto his hand, their fingers interlacing together. Joshua's skin was soft, and, Jihoon forgot how small his hands were in Joshua's. Joshua lay down beside Jihoon on the bed; seeing the bed was a single, there wasn't a great deal of space, so, Jihoon lay a little bit on Joshua's body. Jihoon and Joshua had always sort of known each other, even after Joshua had left Seoul. They both rarely posted on social media, but, when they did, the other one always liked whatever it was. It was a very small gesture, but, it still kept a thin red thread connected between the two of them. Jihoon, after weeks of Joshua leaving, weeks that became months, had gotten used to the practice of loving Joshua from afar, and, it often occured to him if Joshua did the same thing.

Jihoon had gotten used to life without a partner, so, lying beside and against the one that had meant the most to him of all time was disconcerting. Jihoon's head turned, rubbing up agaisnt Joshua's chest and the crook of his neck and shoulder. 

"I've really missed you." Jihoon told Joshua. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Would you want to see me again, now?" Joshua asked, one of his hands resting on Jihoon's stomach, the fingers spread out as though in just that single touch he was trying to encompass to himself as much of Jihoon's being as he could. Jihoon didn't mind; he wanted all of Joshua, and, had done for many years. Joshua had only been gone for the last nine or so months. But, all in all, those last nine months seemed to have been a wonder for him.

"I've thought about that." Joshua admitted. "I've thought about you." Both of Joshua's arms entwined around Jihoon. He softly laughed. "You were always perfect to hold. Small. Like a little package."

"Watch your mouth." Jihoon scolded him. Joshua didn't mind.

"How much longer have you got in Paris?" Joshua asked.

"Another week." Jihoon said.

Joshua smiled. "That's plenty of time to get around then." He remarked.

DAY ONE:

"You came up here with the guys, right?" Joshua said to Jihoon. He wanted to go up the Eiffel Tower with Jihoon, and, they were walking along the Rude de Hann from Jihoon, Soonyoung and Seokmin's new hotel. 

"Yeah, but it's you, so I changed my mind." Jihoon remarked reasonably enough, hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans as they progressed along. He was wearing a thick black turtleneck jumper and a good black denim jacket of his that had a tartan-patterned lining, so, he wasn't cold. Joshua, however, was wrapped up very snugly. He had on a cream-toned turtlneck jumper, a cardigan jacket in dark grey, then a trench-coat with a thick red scarf. He seemed even taller than he usually already was, but, nonetheless, Jihoon was rather proud to be walking down the street with him. A few people pointed across the street and waved, and, until that point, Jihoon hadn't concretely remembered what Joshua had said about been a presenter on Top Gear; maybe it had just been the thought that Jihoon couldn't imagine the French been petrol-heads, but, well, it seemed to be the case.

"Oh, I see." Joshua whispered, ducking his head down with an affectionate smile on his pretty features.

"CATCH THAT FUCKING DOG!" A woman shrilly shrieked all of a sudden.

Between Joshua and Jihoon's legs shot a light brown and white jack russell terrier with a red and white gypsy-patterned neckerchief around his neck. Jihoon watched on as Joshua raced after the animal down the Rue de Hann; as he ran, various parts of his clothes came off and onto the footpath. First his coat, then his scarf, then his jacket, then his cardigan, and, a hundred meters up the Rue du Hann, he caught the little dog as it raced into the garden of the beginning of a set of huge old bluestone terrace houses built four stories high with a young woman with three small children in red school uniforms just approaching the front door of their Victorian terrace.

Everyone in the region cheered at the sight of Joshua clambering through the garden, trying not to crsuh the lavender, with the little dog securely in his arms.

That's my fella, Jihoon thought as a young woman with very round bum and thighs but extremely pretty with chocolate-toned hair and red lipstick raced past with a lead, shouting "Merci Bien! Merci Bien!" over and over again. Everyone cooed and laughed and applauded as the French woman kissed Joshua three times - right cheekbone, left cheekbone, right cheekbone again - then made her way along the rest of the Rue de Hann which became the Rude le Poisie, the little dog trotting along beside her, now securely back on it's lead. Joshua was saved wandering back up the Rude de Hann collecting his clothes as Jihoon had collected most of them, and, then, the little children of the terrace home in their little red school uniforms collected his scarf, the one thing that Jihoon had missed out on. They all giggled and sweetly talked to Joshua in French, all cuddling his hips before going inside to find their Mama and tell her all about the pretty boy outside with the cheeky little dog.

"I think she recognised you so she purposely set that dog off on the loose." Jihoon grinned at Joshua. Joshua blushed and shrugged.

"I don't know what her perfume was but it smelt very nice." He said.

Jihoon cackled.

DAY TWO:

"Are you back together with Joshy again - as you always should be and always should have been?" Seokmin asked Jihoon.

Soonyoung nearly pissed himself laughing as Jihoon stared silently at Seokmin who was just wondering around in his shirt and boxers when he had made such a comment, drinking a mug of Earl Grey with the tag of the tea-bag hanging over the edge of the mug. Soonyoung was sat over on the couch in their hotel suite, playing some sort of video game, and, he retired the controls back and the game away at this brand new one.

"Well - I -" Jihoon barely managed as suddenly Soonyoung and Seokmin started singing.

Seokmin really pulled out all stops by boogeying around the suite singing "She's A Lady" by Tom Jones but changed the lyrics to suit the change of gender in the current circumstances.

"Well, He's all you'd ever want

He's the kind I'd like to flaunt and take to dinner..."

"Oh, shut up!" Jihoon groaned as Soonyoung cackled even more and then started to dance and sing with Seokmin.

"But He always know His place

He's got style, He's got grace

He's a winner..." The two wriggled their arms and chests like 60's dancers and winked at Jihoon who hurried back to his room to get changed out of his pyjamas, and, nearly had a fit whilst doing so. The boys couldn't figure out how to change the rest of the lyrics, so, they just went away with it:

"He's a lady

Oh-woah-oh-woah-oh, she's a lady

Talkin' about that little lady..."

All except for the last line:

"And the lady is a man..."

Jihoon later reflected he would absolutely fucking well kill Seokmin and Soonyoung by ripping their faces apart as he accidnetally zoned off into his own little world, imagining Joshua in a pair of black and pink knickers, half bent-over in a laying manner over an ottoman in their hotel suite.

Oo-er.

"Jihoon?" Joshua smacked Jihoon's head lightly in the cafe, bringing him back around. Jihoon blinked rapidly and mumbled a few sentences of rubbish as he came around back to a concious state. Joshua grinned widely at him.

"What were you on about?" He asked. "Your face is all red, like a tomato."

"Ah, shite..." Jihoon whispered under his breath. Joshua burst out laughing.

DAY THREE:

Joshua invited Jihoon to be apart of the crowd audience as they filmed a new episode of French Top Gear. 

Jihoon quickly found that Joshua was fucking savage as ever, even on television, and his sense of humor had greatly evolved since Korea.

He was also very, very fucking sexy when he spoke French, and, especially when he spoke French dissing Merces-Benz's and saying what a heap of shit they were to raptorous applause from the audience. Jihoon enjoyed being part of a live studio audience; it hadn't been something he had done before. The sensation of all the camera crew and floor managers around and the tight acsess paper bracelet around his wrist.

There were a few cock-ups in the presenting, but, it was all funny, especially when one of the hosts - Agreste - let loose one hell of a fucking fart - literally like mustard gas - and fanned it in Joshua's direction, bellowing, "Suffer it, new boy on the block!"

Joshua had drawn his shirt up around his nose and had tried to dive into the crowd for safety, but, the other presenter, Jean-Madeirn, had grabbed him in a choke-hold and kept him set in the presentators station. 

The director only called cut when a couple of middle-aged woman passed out from the monstorous fart.

At the end of the day, Joshua drove them back to his house in his car, the same old dark red 1964 Mark II Jaguar. A lot of their relationship in Korea had been in this car. At one point Jihoon looked into the back seats. You'd never be able to tell that his pet Blue Heeler dog had given birth on the back seat and that Seokmin had once lain there half-dead with appendicitis as Joshua raced like fuck to the Seoul City Hospital. Jihoon thought about the amount of times that Jihoon and lain across those back seats, making out with Joshua underneath a weeping willow tree which had grown in the back garden of Joshua's old house which had a sloping back garden by a old Church-yard, the tree's foliage covering them. All the late nights home...Jihoon sort of smiled at all the thoughts in his mind. "Don't you ever get sick of driving and cars?" Jihoon asked Joshua, the evening traffic in Winter Paris looking more beautiful than it ever had and ever would in Seoul.

"Nah." Joshua told him. "Cars is like...Cars equals happiness for me. It's a constant thing. It's like you and music; as long as you have your 1080p electro-pop coming through your headphones, you're right, as long as I have at least 650 horsepower to play with..."

Jihoon laughed. He regarded Joshua. "Could we get back to the way we once were?" He asked.

Joshua was silent for a long time.

"Could you honestly have me back after I left you?" He in turn asked Jihoon.

DAY FOUR:

Jihoon woke up in Joshua's arms in Joshua's bed in his three story cream-stone Georgian home by the Seine. It was like his old home in Seoul, apart from the house, of course. Joshua's old house had been a 1920's weather-board. Joshua's naked body felt acutely warm and naturalistic pressed up against Jihoon's, and, in a way, Joshua's body disconcerted him yet again. He had gone so long without the feeling of another person's body that it was unfamiliar, almost like it was the first time. And, in a way, it was the first time.

The first time in forever. 

Jihoon espected his body to hurt from afterwards, but, it didn't. He turned onto his side and watched the still sleeping Joshua sleep on for another half an hour.

When Joshua did wake up, neither of them bothered with breakfast, they just got straight back into it and did it for the rest of the day and into the night.

Joshua endeavoured to show Jihoon that he hadn't been forgotten, and, well succeeded.

And, Jihoon endevaoured to show Joshua that he had never stopped thinking about him, and, he succeeded as well.

DAY FIVE:

"Admit it." Soonyoung said to Jihoon as they drove around in the Citroen they had rented, driving alone the Seine so Jihoon could show them which house was Joshua's. Jihoon was in the passenger seat beside Soonyoung and Seokmin was in the centre seat in the back. "You spent all of yesterday and the night of the day before shagging Joshua Hong ragged, do you understand that we fucking know this for a fact?"

Jihoon nodded. Seokmin nearly killed himself laughing. Soonyoung blushed. "Was it good?" Seokmin asked. Jihoon nodded again, this time, a bit more dreamy as he got thinking about it again. 

"Oh, yuck." Soonyoung mimed throwing up as Jihoon's cheekbones went a tender shade of candy-floss pink and Seokmin was just enraptured by the whole scene.

Somehow, Seokmin wore Jihoon down to giving a avid description of he and Joshua's activities, and, three times, Soonyoung nearly crashed the buggered old Citroen with the French headlight system - yellow bulbs behind yellow lenses - as history had taught folk correctly was an absolute shite system.

"So, you two are crazy into each other, right?" Seokmin checked at the end.

"SHUT UP, YOU CUNTS!!!" Soonyoung shrieked. 

This time round, Jihoon laughed with Seokmin. 

Later that evening as they slept in the Citroen, too drunk to drive or do anything else very much, Seokmin already having had taken a beer-leak in the gutter, Jihoon started to wonder what was going to happen with Joshua when he, Soonyoung and Seokmin had to leave the day after tomorrow. 

DAY SIX:

"We'll take care of everything." Soonyoung and Seokmin insisted to Jihoon. "We'll pack everything, make sure your passport, gadgets, documents is in the one place, the right place. Go and see Joshy - bye-bye!"

Jihoon got a cab to Joshua's, leaving the Citroen with Soonyoung and Seokmin as they were likely to need it. 

Jihoon felt sick inside; the inevitable ending was coming and there was nothing that he could do about it. There was no way he could control it. Jihoon wished he could stay in Paris forever with Joshua, but, to do that, if he was even able to do that, he would have to leave first. Jihoon was terrified. He couldn't do this again. He couldn't be without Joshua again, by himself again. For Joshua to leave the first time around, well, that had been that, but, this time around, there was no way in hell that Jihoon was leaving Joshua. They had it so right; they had always had it so right, but, then, Joshua had left initally and -

Jihoon pulled up outside Joshua's house, the brakes on the 90's model Citroen squealing as he stopped by the huge and potentially-life-threatening victorian gutters if you were a pensioner.

Jihoon hurriedly knocked on Joshua's front door. Jihoon had turned around on his heel, looking around the street desperate, lonely, anxious, and, he noticed the front door opening by the panel of gold light from the inside of Joshua's house opening over the front step and towards the cobble-stoned road. As Jihoon turned around, his jaw dropped open. Joshua was absolutely starkers, and, leaning against the doorframe of the front entrance.

"I thought as this was your last night we most as well make the best of it." Joshua said softly, his eyes at half-lids, gazing at Jihoon. 

"Oh, thank fuck." Jihoon's shoulders slumped relievedly. "Thank fuck your not taking me out to dinner or some other shit like that because that's honestly the last thing I fucking wanted!"

DAY SEVEN:

Jihoon had stayed overnight at Joshua's, and, he hadn't gotten much sleep, but, what he had recieved instead was better than sleep any other day. 

"I'll see you again, soon." Joshua kissed Jihoon's cheek, the two of them having promised to not leave without another promise to see one another again. They were going to give it three months, and, even though it would feel like forever, Jihoon would come back and stay for five months. All in the end, it would be made up. Things would all work out. Joshua kissed Jihoon for what would be the last time in months, and, it felt like heaven, but, the moment was shattered.

"The fire brigade, the fire brigade!" A gaggle of girls shrieked. At the end of Joshua's street was another of the three-storey cream-stone Georgian houses...blazing away merrily, absolutely on fire. "Call the fire brigade!" Their screams filled the air, splitting it apart.

It was the second time that week that a building had caught fire.

"Are you secretly an arson-junkie?" Joshua teased Jihoon, and, even though police cars and fire-trucks and ambulances soon swarmed the area, Joshua and Jihoon happily made out, entwined in each other's arms on Joshua's front step as, everywhere else in Winter Paris, snow began to fall and chaos reigned absolutely king.

"Everywhere you go...there's fire."


End file.
